<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If She's Beside Me I Know I Need Never Care by lumiereandcogsworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538628">If She's Beside Me I Know I Need Never Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth'>lumiereandcogsworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tasting sweet freedom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FINALLY some good freakin peace for these two, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horseback Riding, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, That first day after all the chaos!!!, True Love, Well... first date post-curse, Young Love, courting, this is just so soft and you're gonna have a great time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She stepped over to him, taking his hand in hers. It startled him at first, but he didn’t let go. A calming warmth washed over him at her touch, and he certainly had no intention of losing such a feeling. His eyes met hers, as always they seemed to. There was a heat between them, one that electrified their very bond, even as they stood there in the sun. Adam found himself with little to say; his mind was consumed with Belle.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Belle (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tasting sweet freedom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If She's Beside Me I Know I Need Never Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from "Here, There, and Everywhere" by The Beatles! One of my first adelle songs &lt;3 enjoy the utter softness of these two cuties!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The castle was brighter than it had been in years. All of the curtains were drawn back, sunlight flooding every room it could touch. Everyone was in a joyous mood, and how could they not be? Two days ago they had lost all hope, doomed to be trapped in their accursed forms for the rest of eternity, breathing their last breaths as objects and, for one certain prince, a monstrous beast. But today? Today was joyous. One could feel love in the air as tangible as a rose. The staff had never been happier to cook and clean; to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> useful. The day had been a peaceful dream, every member of the castle sleepily allowing their happiness to carry them through whatever minute trials crossed their paths. And the woman who had come into their lives and changed everything was no exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle came down the stairs with steps as light as a feather. Mere weeks ago she was wandering aimlessly around her tiny village, trying her best to ignore the unwelcomed mixture of gawking and mumbled comments of disapproval. Today she was eating breakfast in an extravagant castle with the love of her life, making eyes at him and wondering if any of this was even real. Now, as promised by her dear love this morning, they were going horseback riding. The adventurous gal had sprung up so quickly at the notion, she hadn’t even finished her food. The couple had retreated to their rooms to change out of their robed sleeping attire, and Belle, now wearing her most favorite boots and a trusty satchel on her shoulder, was ready for the day to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait there, dearie, I’ve got tea for the pair of you!” Mrs. Potts called to Belle, who was crossing the foyer. Belle quickly changed direction, walking over to the dear housekeeper who dawned, Belle had found, the kindest smile she’d ever known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Potts. I’ll take them,” she offered, scooping the two teacups by the dish in either hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are your plans for the day?” Mrs. Potts asked as Belle had already started for the front doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going riding!” She spun around, careful not to spill the tea. Mrs. Potts couldn’t mistake the grin on Belle’s face for anything less than love. She smiled and nodded, waving her off as she went to the door, Chapeau properly opening it for her with a bow of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam had been standing outside for a few minutes. He didn’t waste any time changing his attire, and, frankly, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ride a horse again. It had been one of his most cherished activities when he was a boy, and just like every other freedom he’d had, it was stripped away the day he was cursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was standing at the balcony, just outside the front doors. It was a beautiful day, the flowers suddenly bloomed and the sky painted with the clearest blue Adam had ever seen. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this chance at a good heart and true love, but he had no intentions of squandering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Belle came outside, quietly stopping at Adam’s side and raising a teacup to him. “Oh!” He smiled at her, taking the dish. “Thank you.” Belle nodded, observing for a moment how gently he took the cup in his hands, how calmly he brought it to his lips; such behavior she could have never envisioned at their first meeting. Yet here they were, on the cusp of something real and wonderful, and Belle had never felt safer with another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of them sipped their tea in a comfortable silence, looking out to the garden in all its striking splendor. Adam gestured out. “I’d forgotten how lovely it all looked when the sun’s shining and there isn’t a bit of snow to be found,” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite a view,” Belle replied, taking another sip of her tea. “I’m sure you missed it dearly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” the prince considered. “More than I thought I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle smiled at this, even as he looked on at the garden, she could see the joy in her love’s eyes. She put her teacup down on the balustrade, looking up at him with an excited determination. “Well, what are we waiting for, then? Show me everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince and his love mounted their horses soon thereafter, leaving from the castle stables and setting off to explore every inch of the grounds. Their horses broke into an easy trot, then fell to a steady walk, so the two riders could share each other’s company. Adam was so very glad to be out there, with her. It was different this time, wasn’t it? There were no worries, no ominous hourglass in the shape of an enchanted rose; he’d survived all of that. Now was when Adam could begin to find peace. A peace he had not dared hope to find, but now one he planned to hold onto with all that he was. Now was his chance to start being whole again, and he was fortunate enough to have found the most inspiring woman to share not only that peace with, but his whole new, wonderful life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something excited Philippe for a moment, perhaps a particularly excitable butterfly or the hasty buzzing of a bee, and it caused him to gallop forward a few beats. Belle pulled at his reins, slowing him once more. Adam brought his horse beside them again. “It seems your steed is not quite satisfied with the pace of my tour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay him no mind,” Belle chuckled, petting the horse’s mane. “He’s only excited, that’s all. He’s never known such a beautiful estate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grinned. “And you? How do you find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I adore it, you know that! I could survey these grounds forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her as she spoke, as her eyes became dazzled with wonder at the sight before her. He loved her, he truly did. He’d give her the whole world to be dazzled and impressed by, if only he could. “They’re yours to survey, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle smiled at him, then turned back, something having caught her eye. A bush of red could be seen in the green distance. She squinted her eyes. “Are there rose bushes over there? I thought all the flowers were kept to the front of the castle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite observant. But, yes. Those are rose bushes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Adam could say any more, Belle had other ideas. “Hm! Race you there!” She kicked her heels against Philippe’s sides, and off she was, racing across the field in the sunshine. Adam could barely register what had just happened, but he quickly recovered, signaling his horse to race after them, feeling at quite the disadvantage. But, letting out a laugh, he didn’t seem to mind all that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam dismounted his horse. “So, was your intent to give me a chance at all? Or were you always planning on crowning yourself the victor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle laughed, tying the horse’s reins to a tree’s branch, though she had little worry about the steadfastness of her beloved Philippe. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I won fair and square, as far as I’m concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think your concern extends quite far enough,” Adam jested. “But I’ll allow you the victory this time, since you do look so beautiful among these roses here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle grinned, shaking her head and looking among the flowers. “Tell me about them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince folded his hands behind his back. “Must there always be a story to tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely,” Belle surmised as she delicately touched one. “For them to be so far from the others, there must be a reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Adam admired the roses in red abundance, choosing his words with care. “Well yes, there is a reason. This, here, is my mother’s rose garden. She had them planted when she first arrived at the castle, in the hopes of finding some peace from…” His eyes wandered toward the estate. “The demands of her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle tilted her head with a gentle fondness. “Did she ever take you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” The prince turned, eyes just a little brighter at the memory. “Many times. I’d run and hide behind those hedges, just there, and wait for her to come and find me.” He nearly laughed as he finished the sentence, as though for the merest moment he was that same boy again, frolicking among the roses as his little heart fluttered with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle’s smile faded as she noticed the loss in her love’s eyes, fixated on a path no longer inhabited by a happy boy and his Mama. Adam had spoken little of his mother since they’d met. In fact, he’d scarcely spoken of her at all. But Belle had gathered that he’d lost her when he was young, and that she quite sincerely seemed to be the very guard that had kept his cruel father at bay. Belle could only imagine how painful losing her had felt. She stepped over to him, taking his hand in hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It startled him at first, but he didn’t let go. A calming warmth washed over him at her touch, and he certainly had no intention of losing such a feeling. His eyes met hers, as always they seemed to. There was a heat between them, one that electrified their very bond, even as they stood there in the sun. Adam found himself with little to say; his mind was consumed with Belle. “A rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His beauty fell back to the earth, still lost in his eyes without a single idea as to what he had said to her. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rose, for you.” He let go of her hand, circling around to the rose bush just behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle stood there a moment with her back to him and her heart pounding, bringing her hands to her flushed cheeks. She may have stood there a moment longer, but a slight cry of pain from Adam twirled her around at once. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had his sleeve rolled up, he’d done so in the hopes of not damaging the fabric as he reached into the bush to collect the perfect rose for his love. What he hadn’t accounted for, rather foolishly, was the thorny branches having a go at his very skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his arm out from the bush, streaks of crimson up his forearm. Belle reacted at once, going over to him and taking his arm. “Let me look at it. Come, sit over here.” She led him back to their horses, they hadn’t gone far. “Sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down?” Adam repeated, scrunching his nose at the dewy grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there, please,” she pointed to the open patch of lawn as she went to her horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince begrudgingly sat in the grass, holding his arm out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle came back with the leather satchel she’d brought, and knelt down beside him. She noticed his constant eyeing of the grass, or his legs perhaps? “What is it?” She asked. “Did you cut your leg too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s just… The grass is a bit dewy isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could not help but laugh and shake her head as she opened the satchel and began searching its contents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s eyebrows drew together. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your arm is bleeding and you’re worried about grass stains on your trousers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, adjusting himself uncomfortably and drawing attention away from his apparent fussiness. “Where did you get that?” He nodded to the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought it, just in case. For this very case, in fact,” she grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled, watching her as she brought out a roll of bandages and a small vile that he assumed contained water. She walked on her knees closer to him with the supplies. He held his arm flat out for her, at her request. He watched her careful eyes as she trickled the water over his arm and then wiped it dry with a rag. He barely felt the sting from the cuts anymore, as though her very touch had numbed any possible pain that he’d ever face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped the bandage around his arm. “Is that too tight?” He shook his head. She smiled and brought her eyes back to her handiwork, finishing the bandage with a knot. “Okay. That should suffice until we can get back inside.” She pulled her hands away, silently packing the remnants of her supplies back in the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you always end up fixing my wounds,” Adam pondered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle chuckled. “That’s true. Though, compared to taking on a pack of wolves, I trust this is a bit more minor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he laughed. “Only a bit.” He looked at his arm, impressed by her work. “How did you learn how to do this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I got hurt a lot as a kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. “Children… hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She coughed out a laugh. “No, though that’s what my father always thought. I’d come home with bruises or cuts and he’d get so worried. When, in truth, I’d just climbed a tree awkwardly and had fallen out. Or I cut my hands on rocks or… Goodness, I practically scraped my knees every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grinned with curious eyes. “I’m trying to decide if you were extremely adventurous or just clumsy. The former seems a bit more fitting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed again, Adam never seemed to tire of that sound. “It was probably a bit of both,” she answered. “But, anyway. You pick up a thing or two when you’re being patched up all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince sat back, surrendering his palms to the dew. “Did you ever break a bone in all your wandering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I actually haven’t, miraculously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he raised his eyebrows, impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Have you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked to her, squinting only slightly from the sun. He averted his eyes as he answered, as though his words should be forgotten as swiftly as they were uttered. “Once. My arm, when I was fifteen.” He met her curious gaze. “Long story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have the time,” she gestured out to the day, reminding him that it was in fact theirs and theirs alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another time, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nodded, trusting the look in his eyes. She looked up at the clear sky, shutting her eyes and breathing it all in. Adam watched her as she contentedly flopped back, lying in the grass as comfortably as though it were her own bed. It bewildered him, but it also made him admire her a great deal more. He let go of his worries and laid back beside her, letting the sun warm them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you like as a kid?” Belle asked after a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t become how you found me overnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle rolled to her side, leaning her head in her propped up hand. “But, you weren’t like that as a child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her. “No, I suppose I wasn’t always… that way.” He paused in thought. “It was different, when I was young. Better, I suppose,” he shook his head. “But it was all so very long ago. An even longer story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For another time?” Belle grinned. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
 <span>Adam smiled at her, turning and resting on his side to face her. “It’s a lot. My past.” </span></p><p>
  <span>Belle could think of a thousand sarcastic responses to say to that, such as ‘you don’t say,’ or ‘no, no, lots of people end up getting turned into beasts!’ but she thought better of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never one to talk about it, these... shadows of my past,” Adam continued. “I tried so hard to forget all of it. But,” he placed a hand over hers. “You’ll learn all of it in time, my love. I have found that, time and again, with you I fail to be who I once was. Which… I believe to be a very good thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle smiled, she could see how hard he was trying, how hard he had been trying, to be everything to her. She raised his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “It is a very good thing.” They smiled at each other, Adam taking his hand from hers and placing it by her cheek to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know how truly grateful I am for you, Belle. And I hope…” Adam took a breath in, not sure how to say everything he wanted to. “Well, I hope you are happy here. With me,” he added sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle pushed herself closer to him. “I am, Adam. You make me so happy,” a grin tugged at her lips. “I love you. I can’t help but smile, even when I merely think of you.” Her cheeks grew a shade similar to the roses behind them, she looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam couldn’t help but smile himself. He tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. “I quite understand the feeling.” He leaned closer, smiling into a soft kiss, holding her chin gently as the wind sighed around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separated, there was only love in their eyes, which could be quite expected. Belle touched her nose to his, smiling and feeling as blissful as one could. “Adam,” she whispered. “Might we lay here a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without words, the prince nodded, laying back and staring up at the sky. Belle laid back as well, closer beside him. Their hands fell together on the grass between them. There was a sweet feeling of comfort that rested over them, like a warm blanket wrapping them close in the dead of winter. Though, in truth, it was a brighter and sunnier day than the castle had seen in years. It was beautiful. As the man and woman slowly closed their eyes, hands entangled and hearts united, the day’s warmth enveloped them; birds flew over, clouds passed by, the very trees swayed with the gentlest sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there for a long, peaceful while, taking in the day and the presence of dear loves resting so near to each other. Soon, however, Adam’s eyes were open once more. He sat up, and Belle opened her eyes in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here,” he said, with little else to follow. He got up and headed back to the rose garden. Belle sat up and watched him curiously, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned, he had a hand behind his back, though Belle had her suspicions as to what he was hiding. He knelt down in front of her and presented a rose. “I realized I had failed in rewarding you your prize for winning the race the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, taking it and bringing it to her nose to smell its sweetness. “Ah, the loveliest prize I could receive. Thank you, you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> opponent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind,” Adam brought a hand to his chest, sitting down beside her. “So, what’s next for us, my dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle breathed in, wearing a content smile as she twirled the rose in her hands. “Anything. Everything, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grinned. “Well then,” he stood, reaching his hand down to help her up. He held her hand as she stood before him. He felt good, better than he had in a very long time. Her smile warmed him to a boldness at which he could only utter four words: “The future awaits us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were sincere, they were a promise without question or concern. Belle squeezed his hand, and, in turn, Adam raised her hand above their heads, twirling her around and pulling her close when she came back to him. She rested her other hand on his shoulder, still holding the rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ever did I get so fortunate to have you in my life?” He asked, keeping his arm steady around her waist as they slow-danced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good timing, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam coughed out a laugh. “Quite right.” He leaned his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes. “Well, whatever it was that brought you to me, I shall thank the stars for the rest of my days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His love smiled against his shoulder. She looked up and tilted the rose toward her to smell it once more. She then pulled away, lacing their hands together between them. “Adam, did I ever tell you about the time that I found a single yellow poppy in a field of red ones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam raised an eyebrow. “No, I don’t believe you have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle smiled, turning them to walk along the hedges, leaving their horses to rest in the shade a little longer. The couple carried on down the way, hand in hand, exchanging story after story, with not a single care between them, if only for each other. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adam's "long story" is told in my prequal fic about our dear prince: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152829">"Fading Memories is Your Dream"</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>